Me and You
by Quiet REBel girl -with VoDKa
Summary: "Are you ready? I've got to show. I feel this for you." Alex always seems to know exactly what Mike needs.


**Title:** Me and You

**Pairing:** Mike "the Miz" Mizanin/Alex Riley

**Rating:** T

**Summary:** "Are you ready? I've got to show. I feel this for you." Alex always seems to know exactly what Mike needs.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own shit.

**Author's Note:** I wrote this one in a message to maej26 as well, so this is totally dedicated to her. =D

**Warnings:** Hints of sex.

When Alex flicks on the light to his hotel room, he's startled to see someone already curled up in his bed. He almost curses out loud, figuring his idiot company had accidentally piled two underlings in a room again. He throws his things down, storming over to the bed to wake whoever up, but the second he's close enough to rip the covers off, he stops short. The mohawk might be messed up, but it's still there, poking out just above the blankets. Alex feels his face soften, crossing the room and turning out the lights before returning to his slumbering lover's side. He peels off his clothes as quickly and quietly as possible (which proves harder than it seems about the time one of his socks gets tangled around his foot, making him stumble right into the nightstand. He cringes, sure he's woken Mike up, but the older hasn't budged. He lets out a sigh of relief), sliding into bed behind Mike carefully. The moment they're close enough for their skin to brush, though, Mike is scooting back, curling himself almost instinctually into his lover's embrace. Alex immediately wraps his arms around Mike, pulling him even closer and dropping a kiss onto the top of his ear as the older laces their fingers together.

"What are you doing here?" Alex whispers, lips brushing against the ex-Champ's ear, making him shiver even as he tries to respond.

"Has the time apart caused brain damage or something? What does it look like I'm doing? I'm here to sleep with my boyfriend since I was in a horrendously painful match earlier, and I'm extremely sore from that and the last minute flight I took to get here in a timely fashion." Mike half snaps. Then, lowering his voice, "At least, I'm _trying_ to sleep."

And he doesn't really mean to be an asshole, he's just totally exhausted, and sore, and all he's wanted all day is to get here, to Alex, and fall asleep. Even THAT hadn't gone as planned, Alex taking his time getting to the hotel since he hadn't known Mike was there. So much for the beauty of a surprise, Mike had thought. But, it was his own fault, so he'd just settled into bed and tossed and turned until he'd drifted off into an uncomfortable, Alex-less sleep. Now, though, now Alex is here, and he's in bed, and Mike's finally, FINALLY comfortable for the first time in well over a week, right here in his boyfriend's big, strong arms, and all he wants to do is go to sleep, forget that he was in perhaps the most painful match of his career earlier, at least until he wakes up sore tomorrow. But for some reason, Alex isn't letting that happen, rolling Mike over onto his stomach instead of his side with a light laugh instead. So he really doesn't mean to, but he kind of can't help being a little bit irritable and, well. Snippy.

"What the hell are you doing?" Mike almost growls, looking over his shoulder at his boyfriend as the younger sits up, straddling him and sitting down on his ass. "What part of 'I'm sore' did you miss, Alex?"

Alex ignores him, though, as he tends do frequently when Mike is in one of his moods (and really, it's little things like this, the way Alex understands his occasional need to be a bit of a brat, that remind Mike just how perfect the younger really is for him), leaning off the side of the bed to grab something out of the older's overnight bag. When Mike hears the bottle click open, he squirms under his lover, tries to get away a little bit. Alex doesn't let him, though, pressing his body flat over Mike's, almost holding him in place.

"Alex, look, I'm sorry, I just, I _can't_. Not tonight, babe." Mike admits nearly shamefully, burying his face in the pillow. The next thing he knows, Alex's voice is hot on his ear once more.

"Mike, shut up and relax." the younger whispers before straightening back up. "I've got ya, lover."

Mike shivers at the words, really wishes he could perform for Alex the way he wants, wishes he could even muster the strength for one round. The second he opens his mouth to object again, however, he feels Alex's strong hands, warm with lotion, press firmly against the muscles of his lower back. A groan of sheer pleasure rips itself from Mike's lips as his boyfriend begins to work the tension out, carefully avoiding his bruises. As Mike relaxes into Alex's touch, he knows he made the right choice, coming here instead of going straight to Raw. He's not sure if he could have stood another night without the younger. Alex knows just what he needs. Lips press against his ear again.

"I'm sorry you had a rough match, sweetheart." Alex tells him softly, hands moving further up his back. Mike's panting quietly, the stiffness finally working its way out of his muscles. Alex nuzzles his hair, kisses his temple. "But I'm gonna make you feel better, alright?"

Mike nods. Of course he will. He _always_ does, Mike thinks, closing his eyes and really relaxing for the first time in weeks. As Alex works his hands over his back, Mike can't even help it, just breathes it out, "I'm so glad you're here, Alex. I love you." He can feel Alex's wide smile in the kisses he presses to the back of Mike's neck.

"I love you, too, Mike. And there's no place I'd rather be." Alex returns, a certain kind of happiness in his voice Mike notices the younger only gets around him.

For the first time in his entire life, Mike realizes, right here, with Alex, he believes these words when he hears them.


End file.
